The present invention is directed toward a durable inexpensive device which can be detachably secured to a water faucet to conduct water therefrom to a discharge port in the device itself. The device contains inexpensive disposable water filter means which can be replaced as desired. The device contains a manually operated means which in one position causes the water flowing through the device to be filtered prior to discharge and in another position allows the water to flow, unfiltered, through the device.